


Curse you, Steve the Seal

by lostinscotland



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Be Careful Who You Take Prompts From, Crack, Crossover, Gen, The Author Regrets Everything, The Prompt Was Almost As Long As The Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinscotland/pseuds/lostinscotland
Summary: Danny has a crazy day at work, and may or may not be hallucinating.(Asked a friend for a prompt, and she requested these two fandoms and provided most of the plot, such as it is. I... don't really have anything else to say.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Curse you, Steve the Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smackay1228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smackay1228/gifts).



Danny blinked. Stared. Squeezed his eyes shut. Opened them again. Stared some more.

There was no way this was real.

And yet.

And yet Kono and Chin were nodding at the fedora-bedecked seal pointing imperiously at the tech table. And the video up on the screen showed the Pacific Ocean drying up with alarming haste. And next to the table, handcuffed to a chair, was some kind of German pharmacist rambling about learning to surf and almost being eaten by a shark and something called an “unoceaninator.”

And then a fedora-bedecked platypus darted into the room, slapped the pharmacist in the face, and pulled a comically oversized remote out of his pocket. It pressed the big red button labeled “no” and everyone turned to watch as on the video screen, the ocean began to restore itself.

“Curse you, Perry the Platypus!” the pharmacist cried. “And your friend, Steve the Seal!”

The platypus nodded at the seal, then jumped out the closest window. Danny caught a glimpse of it paragliding away. Somehow.

The seal looked longingly after it, then doffed its hat and assumed a wide-eyed expression.

“Hey, where’d McGarrett go?” Kono asked, looking around.

Chin lifted an eyebrow. “And where’d this seal come from?”

And that was it. Danny was done. Ignoring the raving pharmacist and the crazy-ass seal who was definitely not his partner, he headed for his office. Closed all his blinds, locked his door, and threw himself on the couch.

If he ever woke from whatever this was (and to be honest, he wasn’t all that confident he would) he was never ever watching cartoons with Gracie again.


End file.
